When the Sun Sets
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Yami Hanta is a world famous vampire hunter, whose heartless ways make him feared by all children of the night. But what happens when a little vampire named Yuugi comes into his life? Can he melt the hunter's icy heart or will it break? Y/Y *Complete*
1. Chapter 1: Innocence is Forever

               "When the Sun Sets."

      Chapter 1: Innocence is Forever.

     A/N: Just to put it into to plain words this is a vampire story. But wait don't click that back button yet, just hear me out. I love vamps especially yaoi lovin' vamps, but it seems to me that Yami-chan is always the vampire and Yuugi-chan is always the innocent bishonen is trouble. In my story I've decided to make it different…*sighs * I know I love Yami rescuing Yuugi too, but come on Yuugi can be a little evil, right? Well, he is now…

 Warnings:: There is yaoi in this story and future lemons. The pairings are Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jonouchi, Ryou/Bakura.. But Yami/Yuugi is the main pairing. Oh, yes there will be Anzu bashing in this, but I don't know if I can stand her long enough to be put in my story...  

 Disclaimer:: Just ask your self this question if you think I own YuGiOh.. Do Yami and Yuugi make out on television? Does Anzu die every episode? Then no, I don't own YuGiOh... Damn. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

           "'Please no, don't hurt me, please." A young woman with curly blonde hair and fear-stricken cerulean eyes pleaded. The figure that caused her so much fear studied her movements, and laughed insanely as the young woman tried to struggle out of his grasp. With his free hand he gently combed back her blonde curls to reveal more of delicate her neck. Hungrily he leaned down and breathed in her sweet scent. 'A virgin.' He thought happily. 'And all for me.' 

           As he did this he brought his tongue down and lapped up her neck all the way up to her ear, and continued the motion. As he did this she froze in her place, and started to moan, each more pleasure filled then the last. After he was done he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "My dear you're more beautiful than a rose." He whispered as his canine teeth grew longer. 

          She just turned to him and smiled. "Thank you." He then leaned down and whispered. "But every rose's blood is sweet." At the statement her eyes widened. At seeing her confusion he smirked, he then moved down to her neck, where he continued to kiss the pale skin there, until she screamed. 

         Feeling a sharp pain in her neck she tried to push off her attacker, but with each passing second she grew weaker and weaker until her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving. The figure sensed this and laid her down on the ground, blood staining his lips. 'This is for you, hunter.' He thought as he disappeared into the night.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

      "Yami come look at this." Jonouchi said as he was watching the morning news. "What?" Yami said as he busted into the living room, franticly trying to button up his shirt. "Look." Jonouchi simply stated as he pointed to the TV. Yami eagerly sat down on the couch and decided to catch the news early..   

      "In other news today a young women was found dead in an alley way. Police say it's likely to be a homicide." The anchor women then paused. "The autopsy report states that there were puncture wounds on her neck and the strange thing was there was no blood left in her body." 

   At hearing the women's condition Yami eyes widened, and he felt the color from his face drain. 'No, I killed him a long time ago.' He thought, but he was interrupted by Jonouchi's voice. "Yami do you think it could be, him?" Yami just shrugged. "But we can't afford to lose innocent people again to this monster." Jou nodded as he got up. "So do you want me to get everyone together?" Yami nodded. "Tonight we go hunting. When the sun sets" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     "Master no, please." A tri-colored hair boy pleaded, as he tried to struggle free from his master's grasp. "Dear, Yuugi boy.. you're mine." his grip tighten dangerously on the boy's arm. "Don't forget that." He hissed as he threw the boy on the bed harshly. The boy's eyes widened with fear as the man immediately got on top of him. "Please no." The boy whimpered as his wrists were pinned up above his head. "Please no." the boy whimpered, but his pleas fell on deaf ears….

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++

        As Yami looked out the window, he watched the sun set and he sighed. 'I thought I'd never have to do this again.' He thought bitterly, he then turned to go into the kitchen to discuss their plan.

   "Does everyone know what we're going to do?" Yami asked. Everyone just shook their head 'yes'. "Good. We'll spilt up into two groups. Seto, Joc you're with me. Bakura, Ryou you're together. Kill every vampire you see, but conserve you ammo we may need it. We'll meet back here at midnight." Everyone nodded and left.  

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

   Tears filled Yuugi's eyes as he painfully brought a hand from his thigh to survey the damage. Dark red blood covered his pale hand and even more pain followed from the contact. As Yuugi tenderly got off the bed he whimpered slightly. 'At least I can walk this time.' He thought as he limped over to his pants and slipped them on. 

As Yuugi finished putting on his shirt he went over to the window and boldly peaked out.  He breathed a breath of relief, as he saw the moon instead of the sun, that meant he had at least eight hours to get away from his master, for good.

 Finally getting the courage he quietly opened the door and left quickly. But just as he left his master opened his eyes. 'So you wanna play a game of cat and mouse.' He then smirked. 'Well run all you want little Yuugi because no one escapes Pegasus.' With that thought in the air he got dressed. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 "Help me Bakura!" Ryou cried as a child of the night cornered him. "God-Damn it shoot it!" Bakura yelled back trying to fight off his assailant also. "But I don't have any ammo left!" Ryou yelled as the black haired vampire lunched at him. "Help!" Bakura finally got a clear shot at the vampire he was fighting him and he took it. As the sliver bullet connected with the vampire's chest it fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. 'Those fuckers are stronger than I recall.' He thought as he dusted himself off. But he was interrupted by Ryou's scream. "Bakura!!" Ryou said as the vampire grabbed a hold of him. 

 "Shit!" Bakura said as he made his way over to Ryou, but just as he got there he noticed that the vampire had blood all over his face, mostly his lips and Ryou was no where in site. Bakura out of rage thinking it killed Ryou, shot the vampire, several times. "You stupid mother fucker!!" He yelled as the vampire screamed and fell to the ground. 

Bakura then fell to the ground and put his head in his hands. 'Ryou.' Were his only thoughts.. "Why?" He yelled crying out into the night. "Why?" But just as he turned his back to go he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, koi." A voice said jokingly from behind him. Bakura quickly turned and brown eyes met their counter part. 'Ryou." He said pulling the boy into a heart warming embrace. 

"I thought you were dead." Ryou just laughed. "No, sorry to make you  so sad, but nope I'm still here, alive and kicking. I hit the bastard with my gun because he tried to bite me." Bakura just kissed him on the fore head. "You're should a baka, let's go find Yami." They then left walking hand in hand. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 As Yuugi ran though the night he was very cautious and was constantly watching his back, but behind him is not the place he should have been looking. Leaping from building to building was Pegasus looming over little Yuugi, like a shadow. A very deadly shadow. 

 When Yuugi made his way past the drug store he turned his head sharply upward, he thought he heard something, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary he just continued to run. From up above Pegasus panted not for the need of breath, but because he was almost caught and his fun would end. And boy was he having fun.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  As Yami, Kabia, and Jonouchi were walking by an alley way they heard screaming. "Let's go." Yami said as he cocked his gun.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuugi heard something again and this time he was sure, so he hid in the closest alley way. As Yuugi scrambled to hid behind a big green dumpster he saw a shadow of someone or something in the alley way and his whole body froze. 'No please god no.' He thought, but his chaotic thoughts were silenced by the shadow just turning out to be that of an alley cat's. 'Calm down Yuugi.' He thought. 

Yuugi went to get up to start running again, but when he did he came face to face with Pegasus, Yuugi then cried out as Pegasus came closer to him. "Help!!" He cried over and over he then closed his eyes expecting to be beaten, but instead nothing came. His eyes shot open when he heard another voice, a rich baritone voice. "Leave him alone." The voice commanded. Yuugi then ran toward the figure to get away from Pegasus. Anyone or thing was better than Pegasus.  

"Yami." Pegasus sneered. "How good to see you." Yami just snorted and turned to the boy who was hiding behind Jonouchi. "Are you okay, kid?" Yami asked, Yuugi shook his head 'no'.  Pegasus saw Yuugi hiding and smiled sadistically. "Yami if you give me back my slave, I'll leave this city, forever." Yami just growled. "No, he's not yours anymore."

 Pegasus frowned this was not going the way he planned at all. "So I see the hunter has a heart. Who could have guessed." Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. "Bastard." He spat  as he aimed his gun right at Pegasus. "Oh, Yami I wouldn't do that if I were you. The sun should come up any minute." 

Yami just shrugged. "So you'll die." Pegasus laughed and pointed to Yuugi who was still hiding behind Jonouchi. "So will he." Yami's eyes widened. While Pegasus grinned with satisfaction. "Choices, choices hunter. Kill me or an innocent?" Yami looked over at the boy. 'How can someone so cute be a vampire.' Yami just closed his eyes. "He should die he is a vampire." Yuugi's eyes widened, but it was true, wasn't it?. 

Pegasus smirked this was just too good. "Yes, but he still has his innocence, he is still very much human." Pegasus then glanced at the sky. "Well, it's been fun, but I have things to do and so do you." He said pointing at Yuugi. Pegasus then jumped to the top of the  nearest building. "But I will be back for the boy." Pegasus said as he left. 

"What should we do?" Jonouchi asked. "Take him home."  Yami answered. "That's all we can do." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  As the group entered the home Yami and Kabia closed all the blinds while Jonouchi made Yuugi a bed on the couch. As Yami left to go up stairs to sleep Yuugi  asked him to stay with him, he didn't like being alone. Yami couldn't refuse the cute vampire so he agreed. 

Yuugi then peacefully fell asleep in Yami's arms, Yami enjoyed the company too. As little Yuugi was sleeping Yami studied his face and noticed how truly beautiful the vampire was. 'So innocent.' Yami always thought that vampires were cold blooded killers, but seeing this boy changed everything. 'I guess it's true. Innocence is forever.' Yami thought as sleep over took him…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wow!! It's done *dies* So how was it?? You just gotta tell me.. Should I continue this?? Delete it? Well, please review…..Oh, yeah sorry about the Pegasus and Yuugi thing I just couldn't write it out, Peggy scares me.. But there may be a Yami/Yuugi lemon if reviews helped me remember how to write one… 

Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2: In the Hands of Fate

"When the Sun Sets."

Chapter 2: In the Hands of Fate.

A/N: Just to put it into to plain words this is a vampire story. But wait don't click that back button yet, just hear me out. I love vamps especially yaoi lovin' vamps, but it seems to me that Yami-chan is always the vampire and Yuugi-chan is always the innocent bishonen is trouble. In my story I've decided to make it different…*sighs * I know I love Yami rescuing Yuugi too, but come on Yuugi can be a little evil, right? Well, he is now…

Warnings:: There is yaoi in this story and future lemons. The pairings are Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jonouchi, Ryou/Bakura.. But Yami/Yuugi is the main pairing. Oh, yes there will be Anzu bashing in this, but I don't know if I can stand her long enough to be put in my story... 

Disclaimer:: Just ask your self this question if you think I own YuGiOh.. Do Yami and Yuugi make out on television? Does Anzu die every episode? Then no, I don't own YuGiOh... Damn. 

Oh, yeah before I forget I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It's really great that you guys liked it. But when summer *finally* comes I'll update a lot more often.. So if my updates are slow it's because of the damn geometry….. __ 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the sky happily welcomed the rising of the sun, Yami and Yuugi slept peacefully on the couch, huddled up to each other for warmth. As all was well inside the cozy house there was turmoil outside. Peering into the window to the living room was a lone figure, whose shoulder length sandy blonde hair fluttered vibrantly in the wind.

His poisonous purple eyes usually calm and still were widened with disappointment as well as rage. 'How could he do this?' The figure yelled in his mind as he stared at the sleeping duo in astonishment. 'He knows every leech is nothing, but a cold hearted killer.' The figure then bowed his head in thought and frustration. 'He must be blinding you with his beauty. Or else you've turned.' The figure reasoned, his friend would never betray the hunter's code, would he? 'You better get rid of that leech, Yami. Because if you don't… I will.' The figure then left, plans set.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

As Yami and Yuugi slept peacefully on the couch Seto and Jounouchi were at the kitchen table, talking about important matters. "I can't believe he's back in town." Jounouchi mumbled as he took a drink of his coffee. Seto just gave his lover wary smile. "I know puppy, but at least we can defeat him this time." Seto said trying to lighten things up, Jou was silent at the comment, as he stared into his black coffee time seemed to turn back for Jou as he recalled his last events with Pegasus. 

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

As sunlight shined through a small hole in the dungeon wall, Jou stared at his chains in thought and resentment. Blood stained the young hunter's face as well as everywhere else. For as you can see, he was a prisoner of war. What war you ask? The war between good and evil. The war between hunters and vampires. Jou turned his head sharply upward as he heard the blood curdled screams of his fellows comrades, but only one stuck out. 

'Serenity.' Jounouchi thought as he heard her screams echo through the walls. A single tear fell down the hunter's face, how could he have let this happen? As he struggled violently against his bondages he screamed. "Serenity!" But as he heard a cracking noise, he looked down as his wrist broke. He shuddered in pain and let out a tiny whimper, but no more followed. As a hunter you never let the enemy see your fear. Never. 

"Jounouchi!" Serenity screamed as she was thrust into violently again, blood pooled around her. But even in this situation she looked up at her assailant in fierce defiance, but his piecing brown eyes mocked her back. As he continued his assault, he leaned down and hungrily gazed at her neck. He could take a bit, just one? His master wouldn't mind. He smirked mentally as she screamed again, this time in more pain as she felt a pang of pain in her neck.

She screamed until her throat was dry and raw and she could no more. Blood stained lips locked with her pale bruised ones in a final kiss. As her attacker felt her heart stop he got off the lithe body. As he gazed upon her broken and bleeding body, he smirked at his work. 

The figure left after that, leaving Jou a crying mess. What happened to his sister? The question rang out in his mind. As many nights passed and as he slipped in and out of consciousness from the lack of food, he continued to wonder. Was she dead? But his prays and his damnation were answered a week later, he was found by Yami and Seto.

Seto just cried as he saw the condition of his lover. As he wrapped his muscular arms around Jou he was surprised as Jou pushed away. "Where's Serenity?" He asked voice, raspy from lack of liquid. Seto just kissed him on the lips as her went to go find his sister.

As he wondered though out the maze of the dungeon he finally found Yami setting on a broken chair, tears staining his face. Seto just questioned his actions and Yami just pointed to the room across the hall. 

As Seto made his way to the room his stomach cramped in anticipation and fear. Yami never cried, not even when his own parents died. It just wasn't in his blood. When Seto's shaky hand felt the door knob and turned, his world was flipped up side down. At the site before him Seto had to cover his mouth to keep from throwing up. There on the bed was Serenity, even from her lack of clothes Seto could still make out here pink school uniform. She was decaying from being dead for a while. 

On his way back Seto passed Yami who just was speechless as he was. As the duo made it back to Jou, Seto informed him of the news. At his answer Jounouchi shook his head in disbelief and ran to where Serenity was. At the site Jou fell to the ground and cried. His starved body wracking heavily with each sob. A part of Jounouchi died that day, along with his sister.

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ 

Seto sensing Jou's feelings of discomfort, offered a comforting hand across the table, but Jou just pulled back his hand. "I'm going out." Were his simple words and he left just after that, leaving Seto stunned. But Seto knew being the way he was Jou needed to blow off some steam, so he thought nothing of it. But Seto didn't seem to notice the gun missing from the counter.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Joc entered the streets he was happy there was still a little sunlight left. Because he could stop Pegasus in his tracks before he could even knew it. Jou then made his way to the abandon warehouse, Pegasus's favorite hiding spot. 

As Jou entered the warehouse he wrinkled his nose in disgust. There on the warehouse floor for every one to see were dead bodies of what appeared to be prostitutes, Pegasus's favorite victims. They would do anything for money and didn't suspect a thing. Pegasus, being the deceptive type, gladly took advantage of their lack of suspicion. Jou shook his head sadly, such poor souls, caught in the cruel hands of fate. 

When Jou reached the once office of the building he was very cautious in his movements. With his gun locked and loaded he kept sharp eyes out for Pegasus or any of his followers. As a trash can fell over Jou's heart almost stopped as he turned around quietly and fired a couple of shots. Seeing a cat run by he just shook his head and turned to go, but as he turned he came face to face with Pegasus. But before Jou knew it, his world turned black.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Yami sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes, he almost jumped up as he noticed another person in the 'bed'. But as last night's events registered he calmed down, and carefully got off the couch, leaving the vampire to his slumber. But before Yami made a move he stared at the little vampire that had literally fallen into his life. 'I wonder where he came from?' Yami pondered as he ran a hand over the vampire's cheek, he then pulled back his hand in astonishment. The skin was as smooth as a rose petal, and the color of ivory. Yami brushed a lightening bolt colored bang from Yuugi's face. 'So beautiful.' Yami breathed as he captured the true beauty of the child of the night. 

"Yami are you awake?" Seto questioned his partner, tears threatened to spill. Yami just walked into the kitchen while stretching. "Yeah, Seto what's up…Oh what's wrong?" Yami asked as he noticed Seto's sad expression. "It's Jounouchi." Yami's eyes narrowed in frustration. 'That boy causes more trouble..' Yami's thoughts were interrupted by Seto letting out a tiny whimper. "What did he do?" Yami asked as he reached across the table for Seto's hand. "He….I'm afraid he did something stupid.." Seto trailed off again as he stared absentmindedly at his feet. "I think he went to find Pegasus himself." Yami just squeezed Seto's hand reassuringly. "We'll find him." Seto just nodded. 'I hope before Pegasus does.' Seto hoped bitterly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Jounouchi woke up to find a copper like taste in his mouth. As he tried to bring a hand to his lips he found he couldn't. He quickly scanned his arms only to find them chained to the wall. 'What the hell?' He thought as he struggled against his bindings. As he continued to struggle a deep laugh was emitted from behind him. Jou quickly turned around only to find Pegasus standing in the wake. "I hope you find your accommodations to your standards." Pegasus taunted, Jou just glared at him.

"What did you do?" Pegasus smiled as he waved a finger in front of his face. "No, first you answer my questions, then I'll answer yours." Jou reluctantly gave a stiff nod. What could he do? " Each time you lie to me I'll break each of your fingers. And when they're all broken I'll start on your legs." Jou's eyes widened and he almost shuddered. "But what if I answer truthfully?" Pegasus just smirked as he closed his eyes. "You'll die fast." Jou just felt like crying. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I'm sorry for the semi-cliffy, but the story called for it, really!! *dodges rocks being thrown* Next chapter I promise that Yuugi and Yami will really meet! Oh, I'm sorry for the Serenity torture, but It was crucial to the story… and the Jou torture.. hehehe…Please read and review? 


	3. Chapter 3: A Life Hangs in the Balance

"When the Sun Sets."

Chapter 3: A Life Hangs in the Balance.

A/N: Just to put it into to plain words this is a vampire story. But wait don't click that back button yet, just hear me out. I love vamps especially yaoi lovin' vamps, but it seems to me that Yami-chan is always the vampire and Yuugi-chan is always the innocent bishonen is trouble. In my story I've decided to make it different…*sighs * I know I love Yami rescuing Yuugi too, but come on Yuugi can be a little evil, right? Well, he is now…

Warnings:: There is yaoi in this story and future lemons. The pairings are Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jonouchi, Ryou/Bakura.. But Yami/Yuugi is the main pairing. Oh, yes there will be Anzu bashing in this, but I don't know if I can stand her long enough to be put in my story... 

Disclaimer:: Just ask your self this question if you think I own YuGiOh.. Do Yami and Yuugi make out on television? Does Anzu die every episode? Then no, I don't own YuGiOh... Damn. 

I just wanted thank you guys who reviewed my story and put me on their favorite's lists… I'm really happy you guys like it! I'm on summer break now so I'll probably be writing non-stop, so expect quick updates.. But not to keep you waiting here's chapter 3… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi visibly winched as Pegasus' brown merciless eyes mocked his own chocolate ones. "Where is my slave?" Pegasus asked lightly as he played with one of Jounouchi's fingers. Jounouchi stalled for a minute, was it really right to sacrifice another to save your life? Pegasus, impatient with Jou's lack of response, suddenly pulled back one of his fingers, an unsettling cracking sound filled the small room. Jou closed his eyes tight as a shot of pain ran through his body, tears threaten to spill from his chocolate orbs. Pegasus smirked. "Where is my slave, I won't ask twice." Jou just glared defiantly at Pegasus. "You'll have to kill me first before I tell." His voice strained, Pegasus just gave a little laugh as he bent back another one of Jou's fingers. "That can be arranged." He whispered spitefully in Jou's ear. 

It was then the tears fell..

*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Seto and Yami waited in anticipation as they waited for the sun to set. "Where do you think Jounouchi is, Yami?" Seto pondered out loud as he stared out the window, looking out to the sky. Yami, noticing the need for a response, walked over to Seto and took his hand in his. "I promise we will get Jou back." Yami stated loud and full. Trying not only to convince Seto, but as well as himself. Seto just nodded brokenly, he knew Yami and himself was fully capable of getting back Jou, but that's not what was running through the hunter's mind. What would Pegasus do to the beautiful blonde's mind was another thing. Seto remembered full and well what happened last time. 

~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please Jou talk to me." Seto pleaded with his love as he reached for his hand. Jou just shook his head, as he retracted his hand quickly. "I can't Seto…I..I just can't." Jou explained as tears stained his handsome face. Seto wiped away tears of his own as he walked over to Jou, but for every step he took forward, Jou took one back ward. "Please koi, talk to me.." Seto persisted as he grasped Jou's hand firmly. "Don't touch me, Seto!" Jou exclaimed as he pulled back harshly, but Seto was having none of that. "I said don't fucking touch me!" Jou yelled as he slapped Seto. The chocolate eyed blonde then fled out the door, leaving a very confused Seto. "Oh, Jounouchi.. Please.. Let me help you..." Seto whispered as he fought back the tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The duo stayed silent after that, both of their heads filled with anticipation and worry. Yami just stayed in the living room, watching the vampire. Seto was sitting on the couch, silent as ever. They were so close in distance, but in their minds they were miles apart. As tension filled the small room it seemed like nothing could lighten up the mood that had settled on the young hunters. But unknown to them the answer was on the couch, huddled up to the wool blankets for warmth. 

Yami frowned. Silence. It was one of the things he hated most. It made him feel like he was screaming and no one even cared, silence reminded him of how alone he truly was. Seto, on the other hand, was scowling the room. 'What is that noise?' He wondered as his blue eyes roamed the room. But he just gave up and went back to looking out the window. But he almost froze because he heard the sound again. "Yami did you hear that?" Seto questioned as he walked over cautiously toward the hunter. Yami just put a finger to Seto's lips as he pointed over to the couch. A rare smile graced Yami's lips as he whispered. "He's dreaming."

Seto just rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window. Yami just smiled at his friend's antics and went back to looking at the little vampire. He was truly beautiful, and at that moment Yami concluded that he couldn't have been more stunning at that moment. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted slightly, his hair all tossed around from sleeping, but he still held unreal beauty. He was beautiful despite being a leech. 

As Yami got up intent on getting a drink, he was prevented from doing that when he heard a little voice; he quickly turned around and met face to face with the little vampire. "Yami-chan?" Yuugi called out, rubbing his eyes. Yami just looked at the vampire and smiled sweetly. "Yes?" Yuugi just yawned. "Where am I?" Yami just chuckled as he brushed a blonde bang form Yuugi's face. "My house. " At the answer Yuugi's eyes widened. "I have to go…I have to get back to master." Yuugi then jumped up and headed for the door, but Yami stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "What's wrong, Yuugi?" The little vampire just shook his head. "Master will kill me…" Yuugi cried as tears erupted out of his eyes. 

At the site Yami's heart sank. The little vampire was too beautiful and innocent too experience such pain. He sighed as he trailed a hand down the vampire's cheek; Yami was surprised when the vampire pulled away. "I'm sorry..." Yuugi said as he stared at his feet quietly. Yami just bent down to the vampire's level and brushed a hand across his cheek. The vampire just smiled and what he did next would change Yami's life.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Stop!" Jounouchi screamed as his thumb was broken. "Please stop." He yelled as blood dripped from his mouth. Pegasus smirked. "Are you ready to tell me?" Jounouchi nodded. "Yami has him, he's at his house." Pegasus then walked over to Jounouchi and licked up the blood on his cheek. "Have you ever wanted to feel real power?" Jounouchi just shuddered as Pegasus took his hand in his and licked up the blood that stayed there. Pegasus moaned at the delicious copper taste. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to be superior to everyone?" Pegasus whispered dangerously in Jou's ear. Jou just shook his head. "No.. I won't become a vampire..." Jou yelled as pulled on his chains. "I will not!" Pegasus then ripped Jou's shirt open." You don't have a choice." He whispered as he kissed the taut stomach. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Please don't let master get me…I'm so scared." The little vampire cried as he put his arms around Yami. The hunter took a step back Yuugi's actions, he had never known vampires could show such feelings of fright, or feelings at all. But even though this action was of desperation Yami smiled and hugged the vampire close. "I promise I'll never let anyone get you." The vampire just tightened his hug around the hunter as he leaned up and gave Yami a kiss on the lips. Yami just smiled and kissed back. "Um... I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but the sun has set and I would love to have my koi home if you don't mind..." Seto said as he loaded his gun. Crimson stained Yami's face as he got up. "Oh, yeah… Yuugi do you know where Pegasus's hideout is?" Yuugi just nodded. "It's in the old warehouse on 35th. I'm coming with you." Yami just put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "But you could get hurt..." Yuugi just shook his head as he smiled. "You are a very dangerous man, Yami. Pegasus has teamed up with the other vampire clans and he has cameras everywhere. But I know how to avoid them, I know shortcuts." Yami just nodded as he and Seto loaded guns and stocked ammo. 

Yuugi just turned to the window and looked at the pitch black night. 'Why do I feel this way when I see Yami?' He mused; he had truly never felt this compelled to be by anyone's side. He had never felt such a feeling of belonging like he did when in Yami's arms. Unknown to Yuugi he was very much in love. Pegasus tried to shut out the emotions in the little vamp, but Yami, a simple hunter had awakened them. Yuugi may have been a vampire, but he still had his innocence. Because innocence is forever.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Jounouchi moaned as Pegasus trailed his lips rather down. Pegasus looked up at Jou and smirked. Oh, how he envied the brown haired hunter, to be able to have this every night was like heaven. The blonde was a truly remarkable creature; he was beautiful in every sense of the word. Pegasus just wanted to be inside this body, he wanted to pound into the chocolate eyed blonde. He wanted to make him his forever, to have the boy crying out from under him in pleasure and pain Pegasus grinned. What a sweet image that would make.

Jounouchi, on the other hand felt dirty. He didn't deserve this, he didn't need this. He wanted Seto, he was Seto's he didn't want this mad man to touch him in the places he only allowed Seto. He didn't want to be tainted; Seto wouldn't want him if he was tainted. Jounouchi just closed his eyes tight as he felt Pegasus's cold fingers unbuttoning his pants. 'Forgive me Seto.' He thought bitterly, but instead of the blow he thought he would receive, he heard the door open and his heart literally stopped. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Jounouchi!" Seto cried as attempted to run to help his love, tears gushing down his face. Pegasus turned around and smiled as he saw Seto, Yami and Yuugi? Pegasus grinned. Now he could get back his slave. Yami jumped to the head of the group. "Let Jou go Pegasus." Yami stated as he aimed his gun. Pegasus just smirked as he ran over and grabbed Jounouchi by the neck. "No, I think I like him. Yes, I'll keep him." Seto's eyes widened as Pegasus trailed a tongue down Jounouchi's cheek. "Let him go you bastard." Seto yelled, rage taking over his senses. Pegasus just waved his finger at the hunters. "No. I'll trade for your precious puppy." Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you want?" Pegasus laughed. "My slave… For your puppy." Yami tried to fight back his anger and rage. "We let him go, we don't have him." Yami persisted, Pegasus's grip on Jounouchi's neck tightened. "Give me more credit than that, Hanta Yami. I see him hiding behind you. Now if you don't give me want I want I'll kill Jou, or better yet make him my slave for the next hundred years." 

Seto's blue eyes widened. "Yami." He said barely above a whisper. Yami just turned his head away, and looked at the little vampire. Fear ran though out his violet eyes, and a sort of trust in Yami. The tri-colored haired hunter was in quiet the predicament. Give up your friend or give up your koi? The next descion would shake Yami's world to no end… 

A life hangs in the balance… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Wow, this story is almost done.. I knew how this story was going to end, but it took my forever to get here.. The next chapter will probably be the last or second to last.. I feel bad to make poor Yami choose between Jounouchi and Yuugi… Bad Shortyredd17.. Hehehe Please read and review the next chapter has many surprises… 

  



	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss of Death

"When the Sun Sets."

  Chapter 4: The Kiss of Death

     A/N: Just to put it into to plain words this is a vampire story. But wait don't click that back button yet, just hear me out. I love vamps especially yaoi lovin' vamps, but it seems to me that Yami-chan is always the vampire and Yuugi-chan is always the innocent bishonen is trouble. In my story I've decided to make it different…*sighs * I know I love Yami rescuing Yuugi too, but come on Yuugi can be a little evil, right? Well, he is now…

 Warnings:: There is yaoi in this story and future lemons. The pairings are Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Jonouchi, Ryou/Bakura.. But Yami/Yuugi is the main pairing. Oh, yes there will be Anzu bashing in this, but I don't know if I can stand her long enough to be put in my story...  

 Disclaimer:: Just ask your self this question if you think I own YuGiOh.. Do Yami and Yuugi make out on television? Does Anzu die every episode? Then no, I don't own YuGiOh... Damn.

 This sadly is the last chapter….I know I'm sad too. This whole story is dedicated to Adrienne-Lillian/plushies because she loved this story, and because she is just a doll…. *huggles Adrienne* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

 The room was completely quiet after that. The only sound in the room was the furious beating of Yami's heart against his chest. The tri-color haired hunter's eyes were drained of their luscious color, and they had fear running through them. Yami may have stood in a room full of people, but on the inside he felt truly alone. He felt like someone had ripped out his beating heart. 

  They say it gives one great power to hold a life in one's hands. They say one will feel like god, but it made Yami feel powerless and unsure of the future. He may have been a hunter, and killed thousands, but killing one of these innocents made him question his own morals. There was truly no way out of this situation, and Yami knew it. He knew after this night he would look at himself in the mirror and weep. Because he had innocent blood on his hands. 

He killed the vary thing he sought to protect, and that let alone was enough to kill the hunter. 

  Yami was brought back to the harsh reality when Jounouchi cried out in the tiny room. His shriek of pain and fear bounced off the walls and it startled Yami. The hunter looked up and gasped as he saw the amount of blood coming from Jounouchi's neck. Yami's heart sped up with anticipation, but slowed down when he realized that is wasn't a bite.

 "Pegasus, please stop." Seto cried out while tears flowed like a river down his cheeks. Seto then turned to Yami, his blue eyes no longer cold and hard, but frightened and worried.  "Please Yami." Seto begged as Yami put his hand on his shoulder. Yami knew his friend needed comfort, but he was at a loss of words, it was then that his gaze fell on the vampire. 

  He was so innocent and trusting. It hurt Yami's heart to think that with one word he could basically end the little one's life. He had been through so much, was it truly right to kill him to save another? He had been taught that vampires were leeches, and killed mercilessly, but seeing this little vampire awakened a new understanding in Yami. And also another feeling Yami thought he was immune to-love. Yami balled his hand into a fist so tight that it drew blood. No, he wouldn't hurt the one person he actually loved. It was then that Yami made a dangerous descion. 

   Yami gave one last glance at Yuugi and Seto before he walked cautious over to Pegasus. The sliver haired vampire watched Yami closely, hands still on Jounouchi's throat. "Pegasus take me instead." Yami offered as he took his neck buckle off and threw it on the concert. At Yami's response everyone's eyes widened. "I'll go willingly if you let Jounouchi go, and leave Yuugi alone for as long as you walk the earth." Pegasus's eyes roamed over Yami's body, hungrily. 

Oh, the pleasure this ungodly creature would give him.

 "Alright hunter, you got yourself a deal." Pegasus then dropped Jounouchi, who fell on the ground and moaned in pain. "Yami… No!" Yuugi yelled as he ran fast to the duo. Yami just turned around and smiled. "Please don't Yami. Please.. I'll go." The boy sobbed as he held tight onto Yami's waist, like he would die if he let go. Yami just kneeled down and hugged the boy close. "I couldn't let you do that Yuugi, I love you too much." Yuugi then looked Yami directly in the eye as he dried up his tears. Yami was going to respond to the boy, but Pegasus grabbed him by the scurf of his neck and pushed him to the ground as he stradled his waist. "I suggest you leave unless you want to see him die." Seto just grabbed Jounouchi who was fighting to stay. "Yami." Jounouchi sobbed as Seto picked him up. "Thank you." Seto said as he left the room, but Yuugi stayed. "I'm not leaving him." Pegasus smirked as he leaned down and nipped at Yami's neck. "Stay little whore, I'll get to you later." 

 Pegasus just licked a trail of kisses up Yami's neck, the hunter made no noise. Pegasus frowned at the lack of response. The vampire king then did what most hunter's fear most, a vampire's kiss; the kiss of death. Pegasus found the main artery and kissed and nipped at it. Yami just stayed still, eyes glued to the ceiling, but at that very moment Pegasus's pearly fangs sunk into Yami's flesh. The hunter groaned in pain, and flailed his arms in reaction. Yuugi just watched in horror, this was a replay of what Pegasus did to him. Yuugi's eyes narrowed he wouldn't let this happened to Yami. 

He couldn't 

  Yuugi franticly searched the room to find a weapon, but he found something else. A window. He just prayed it was morning. Yuugi then searched for something to break the window, he smirked as he found a rock beside his foot. Yuugi pulled back his hand and aimed right for the window, he hoped as hard as he could that it hit the blacked out glass. 

  Pegasus leaned up from his fun when he heard glass breaking, his amber eyes widened as sun light filled the room. In a matter of seconds the vampire had fallen and turned to dust. Yami had little time to think about what happened, the next thing he knew Pegasus turned to dust. Yami then looked around the room as he put a hand on his neck tightly to stop the bleeding; he then went to find Yuugi. He searched the little room until he found the little one under a table, knees pulled up to his chest. "Yuugi what's happening to me?" Yami asked as he felt his teeth with is tongue, but gasped as he felt a sharp point. "You're turning." Yami then fell on his knees, and gasped for breath. His body was dying, and there was only one way to save the hunter. Yuugi slowly got up and walked over to Yami, who was groaning in pain. The little vampire then bit his wrist and sighed as blood came from it. "Here drink my blood, unless you want to die." Yuugi said as he put his wrist in front of Yami's mouth. Yami's eyes widened, but his hungry got the best of him. He timidly grabbed the pale wrist and moaned as the crimson liquid filled mouth. It was the beginning of a new life for Yami Hanta. 

   Yuugi smirked as Yami drank; they were now bound to each other forever. Bound to live in the shadows of the night, as the darkness is to the light. Their souls now intertwined, their thoughts now one. 

   Oh, when the sun sets….. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  Wow! I'm done that's it… I know don't cry. Weird ending, huh? Seto was selfish wasn't he? I have the urge to slap him. Nah, I love little Seto… Well, if you liked it great, if you didn't.. ;__;  But I guess what? I think I smell a sequel, but I don't know… Your thoughts on that? Okay, well I think I might thank the reviewers cuz they rock! 

 Thank you so much guys!! 

Adrienne-Lillian/plushies

Rox

Fallen Dragon

Princess Strawberry

aZn*pRyD

Ryasha

SydneyKate

Stargurl

Goku

Dark Faerie

Anime AndrAla

Kawaii Moon

The Chaotic Ones

Myst4Drgn

Jeti

Queen of Eternal Darkness

Icy Wind

Yamis Girlfriend

Star Magician

Serpent

Klonoa

DracownyGirl


End file.
